There Goes My Life
by Samantha Strait
Summary: Charlie's POV...through a father's eyes and in his head. How he deals with important events in his time with Bella. Pre-Twilight up to the wedding in Breaking Dawn. Inspired by Kenny Chesney song of the same title. Read and review, please:D


* * *

**So...here's about 650 words of emotional roller coaster. This song made me think of Charlie and I just HAD to write it. I'm warning you now, get the tissues ready. I bawled my head off writing this one-shot. It's based on the Kenny Chesney song 'There Goes My Life.' If you haven't heard it, shame on you! Just kidding, but listening to it heightens the reading experience. You can find it at the following address: **.com/watch?v=9MIJShOqh8Q** Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think, good or bad! Standard disclaimer: I'm not Stephenie Meyer OR Kenny Chesney...therefore, I do not own. I'm just borrowing:D Thanks.**

* * *

**There Goes My Life**

_All he could think about was I'm too young for this_

Renee is so beautiful. I've never loved anyone like I love her. How can she want to be with someone as small town as me?_  
_

_Got my whole life ahead_

She's going to be with me forever! Wait, she says she has something to tell me…wonder what it is?_  
_

_Hell I'm just a kid myself  
How am I gonna raise one_

Oh my Lord…a baby?

_All he could see were his dreams going up in smoke  
So much for ditching this town and hanging out on the coast  
Oh well, those plans are long gone_

_And he said  
There goes my life  
There goes my future, my everything  
Might as well kiss it all good-bye  
There goes my life  
_

What the Hell are we going to do now? Are Renee and I mature enough to be parents? We're both so young! Neither of us can even fully care for ourselves, much less a tiny little squealing thing that needs attention 24/7 and everything done for it. Can't change it now. We're having a baby. I guess all the things she and I wanted to do together just flew out the window. Goodbye, life; hello, baby.

_A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later  
That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator  
Oh yeah he loves that little girl_

_Mama's waiting to tuck her in  
As she fumbles up those stairs  
She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear  
Sleep tight, brown eyes and bouncing curls  
He smiles  
_

How can one little girl wrap me around her finger so completely like this? I can't believe I ever thought my daughter would be a mistake. My Bells is just about the smartest kid I've ever seen…and the prettiest. She looks just like her mother.

_There goes my life  
There goes my future, my everything_

Both of them…gone. My girls left me here alone. My wife and my bitty Bella…what am I going to do without them? I love them both so much. Why couldn't I be enough to keep them here? _  
_

_I love you, daddy goodnight_

I can still hear her talking to me in that tiny little voice. Her voice and her mommy's echo in the halls of this damn house. At least I get to see my little girl sometimes._  
_

_There goes my life  
_

Sometimes isn't good enough. I miss them…I miss _her_._  
_

_She had that Honda loaded down  
With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American Express_

I just got my Bells back and now she's leaving me again… He's not good enough for her. Her stuff is all gone from the house and in the back of that damn Volvo of his. He's not good enough for her, damn it! I almost hate him for taking her from me…but I have to love him for making her so happy. I can see it when I look at them.

_He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said you're good to go  
She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast  
_

I've got to make her see that I'll be okay or she'll never leave. The fake happy smile is on my face during the whole reception…but I wish my baby well. All I want is for her to be happy, and if he's what she needs…then my mouth is staying shut._  
_

_And he cried  
There goes my life  
There goes my future, my everything  
I love you  
Baby good-bye  
_

I'm gonna miss you, Bella. Please, take care of yourself and be happy. Love, laugh, and live; find the happiness I've always wanted for you. Always know I love you more than myself, even if I can't really say it. _  
_

_There goes my life._


End file.
